No More Sympathy
by Superfluous
Summary: It seem Helga is never going to change. She still teases and torments Arnold, and now he's changed. He has no more sympathy for her.


This is my first attemt at any kind of fanfic. Be warned it's not going to be any good, maybe even have alot of grammar mistakes, but here it is anyway  
  
Disclaimer:I thin you have to be pretty stupid to think i own Hey Arnold, but here's a disclaimer anyway. The Hey Arnold TV show and characters all belong to Craig Bartlett.  
  
**Chapter 1: Thoughts and feelings**  
  
Here i go again, Helga thought. Another attempt at dragging myself through the day. Everyday was becoming like a routine, just going through the motions. I suppose that's my fault though, not willing to do anything that would break the habbit. As i near the school gates i can almost picture the day's pointless and tedious undertakings.  
  
Ive now entered the morning zoo which is school. While walking down the hallways i notice that i hardly have push anyone out of my path. I suppose more and more are learning it's best to avoid me. I see all the familiar faces and there cronies, including Arnold. As usual him and his friend Gerald are leeching on to one another like theres no one else interesting enough to acknowledge. He looks like he's on stand by; waiting for someone to come to him with there problem. It's like he can't be satisfied unless he's doing a good deed for someone else, or doing something that would plaster a smile across there face. Despite this it seems even he is becoming apprehensive about talking or having anything to do with me. when he does i feel like it's just to keep up with what people expect from him or what he expects from himself. Which is to help those who are feeling low, or have a problem that they just don't feel like taking care of by themselves. Can't he just tend to his own problems and his own life? Im fairly sure he'd prefer to.  
  
Helga makes her way to the restroom and quickly picks a stall to wait until class starts, as she cant be annoyed wandering the hallways. She pulls out what remains to be one of her most valuable possession, her golden locket, and confined within a picture of her beloved. She no longer swoons over it like a giddy schoolgirl. Instead she simply stares at it, keeping her thoughts to herself.  
  
Arnold, the one that captivates my heart and soul. As i sit with nothing but my thoughts i soon come to the question i often ask myself. Why do i have to be so callous to the one person i love above all else? Ive often asked myself that question without giving any real thought of answer. Maybe it was because no matter how cruel i was or how much i tormented him, he would always come back the next day the same as always; with no bad feelings and completely un-phased. or at least i thought. I should have known that he could only take so much abuse before it would start to take it's toll.  
  
Helga no longer has anyone she would consider a friend. Even Phoebe doesn't has much to do with her. They didn't have a big argument or any kind of fight that would cause bad blood between them. Phoebe formed new friends that seemed to have no place for Helga, and the simply drifted apart. She now feels truly alone.  
  
The bell rings telling all that it's now time to go to class. Everyone hustles there way through and quickly find there usual places, but they don't settle down right away. Everyones still talking and jabbering on like there not quite ready to begin doing any work. Mr.simmons enters, and it isn't long before he calms them down and gets them ready to start todays class, even though all the students know he's not the greatest authority figure.  
  
Arnold wasn't paying much attention to the day's lesson, so for him this is a time to go over his thoughts and feelings. Something he usually doesn't have time to do with his life being so hectic.  
  
Finally, Arnold thought, some peace and quiet from everyone and there inane chatter. Is it so hard for anyone else to get some time alone? I wondered what would happen if i just told everyone to go and stay the hell away from me, would it work? Would they give me some time alone? Or would they still interfear and try to cheer me up to get me back to my normal upbeat self? The way they think i want to be. Either way i wouldn't want to end up the same way as someone like Helga. She just seemed to push everyone out of her life until she was completely alone, whether that was the end result she wanted i don't know, but it ended up that way anyway. Helga, she never asked for any help from me, but i regularly offered it, and she'd always refuse. Despite me trying to be nice and good-willed towards her, she still teased and tormented me, which caused me to harbor a slight resentment for her, and i hate the fact she made me feel this way. I think she seen this in me, seen that i had some kind of hate for her as i began to give up on her changing, then she just stopped, stopped the teasing and tormenting, and now the only way she'll have any contact with me is to tell me to get out of her way, or something along those lines. That didn't matter much to me though, i'd much prefer she wouldn't want to know me rather than go back to the way things were before.  
  
School life was going on as usual for everyone it seems. Arnold kept busy with work his friends, while Helga hauled her way through trying to avoid as many as possible.  
  
After school was over things were just as normal as they always were. Arnold had his hectic home life with the residents of the boarding house and his grandparents, and also kept a a busy social life with his friends, but Helga had neither of those, so for her it was practically the end of the day, and tomorrow she'd start again.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
**I know it was bad, but it's my first i'll get better...homest. Anyway that's the first chapter done, don't even know if i'll continue. This first chapter was just focusing on the two main characters and didn't have mmuch of anone else, well not yet, and also it was mainly just there thoughts and feelings.**


End file.
